Talk:The Muppet Show Comic Book
Issue #13 Roger Langridge posted a black and white cover for issue #13 on his blog. Since we don't have a page for it yet, I'll drop it here. — Joe (talk) 16:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Roger Langridge did say in his most recent Tough Pigs interview that the next storyarc would be called "The Four Seasons", with some details (mainly regarding the fact that a Christmas issue will be part of it). We very well could create a page now, quoting what Langridge said in the interview and including this image. --Minor muppetz 01:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Guest Stars Why was the page for the Guest Stars storyarc deleted? Even if it's pretty much confirmed that it won't be made anytime soon, couldn't we at least move the page to "Unfinished Merchandise"? I recall that we had some info about it. --Minor muppetz 12:40, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's been moved to The Muppet Show Comic Book: Muppet Mash. —Scott (talk) 16:04, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Aren't the Sherlock Holmes covers (which I saw have been moved to the Family Reunion page) from the abandoned "Guest Stars" arc? I doubt they'll be used anytime in the next couple story arcs. — Joe (talk) 19:49, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Quotes from Langridge Many of these articles include quotes from tough pigs interviews with Roger Langridge where he talks about the plots of the various storyarcs. I know I've posted many of the quotes, but I wonder if those quotes should remain after all issues have been released. For example, in the On the Road storyarc, his quote covers the basic plots of all three issues, which have been released and can be covered in plot summaries. --Minor muppetz 01:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Order of storylines According to the solicitations The Muppet Show Comic Book #4 will be the first part of the "Guest Stars" arc. BOOM's website says the same thing. If Roger Langridge's blog post is the only hint that "Family Reunion" is coming first, maybe we should switch them. — Joe (talk) 03:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Amy Mebberson, who'll be illustrating the comic, has also pretty much confirmed it at Muppet Central. Beyond the title Amy said that the current plan is to not reveal any details until the first issue is in stores. --Minor muppetz 19:17, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, cool. I'm glad there's at least a little bit more confirmation on that. — Joe (talk) 21:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I've wondered if it's too early to start a page... Cureently the only info we know that's not on "The Muppet Show Comic Book" page is the fact that Amy Mebberson will be illustrating it... And considering that Boom! apparantly won't release any info to the press, we'd have at least a month before anythign substantial would be added. --Minor muppetz 02:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I switched the placement of the two story arcs on this page. When we know more about the next story arc, we can start a page for it then. —Scott (talk) 17:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I did so too soon. Amy Mebberson backs up Roger Langridge's assertion that issues 4-7 will be Family Reunion. Is it possible that Boom is just soliciting old info, from before they had to do the switcheroo Roger talks about? —Scott (talk) 05:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC)